


Elucidate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [314]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony's masks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/11/2000 for the word [elucidate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/11/elucidate).
> 
> elucidate  
> To make clear or manifest; to render more intelligible; to illustrate; as, an example will elucidate the subject.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #037 Music.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Elucidate

Tony had one of the best masks Gibbs had ever encountered. Gibbs could generally see through it, but even he sometimes struggled to see through it without help. If you only ever met work DiNozzo, Gibbs knew the chances of you seeing through the mask were very slim. 

Even if you met DiNozzo when he was on a date it was unlikely that you would be able to see through his mask. He cultivated it well. However, there was one thing that would break through Tony’s mask and elucidate his true being. 

The one thing that Tony could not hide while sharing was music. Tony made the most beautiful and often heartbreaking music when you sat him at a piano. Gibbs hadn’t seen him play often, but the few times he’d caught Tony unaware as he played had illuminated Tony’s true personality like a shining beacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
